


Lovesick

by bubble_bobb



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, But Hongjoong loves him, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Seonghwa Is a bit of a dick at first, Sick Character, Wrote this because Seonghwa has been treating Hongjoong like trash lately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: Hongjoong knows how clingy Seonghwa can get when he's sick and feels guilty





	Lovesick

**Author's Note:**

> Hi  
> This is literally just Seonghwa being a bit of an ass and Hongjoong, being the wonderful person he is, forgiving him  
> I also thought that the idea of tiny little Hongjoong spooning Seonghwa was very cute so....  
> Remember: this is not beta-read so I'm sorry for any errors, I don't know what I'm doing  
> Hope you enjoy tho  
> Love ya

"Don't touch me!" 

The blonde yells loudly and swats the boy's hand away, inching back from the leader. He frowns at the younger, crossing his arms on his chest and looking down like a child. Hongjoong sighs, putting the mug of tea down onto the coffee table set in front of the TV and turning back.

Seonghwa turns his head back, pulling out his phone and checking the time, it's too early to be dealing with this. The leader comes back with a blanket and Seonghwa slightly opens his mouth to say something but gets cut off when the younger throws the blanket at him. The leader frowns, grabbing his phone from the table and putting it into his back pocket. He runs a hand through his hair in frustration before looking at Seonghwa's surprised face.

"I won't then."

He says lowly as he leaves the older in the living room. Seonghwa frowns, watching as Hongjoong disappears into their room, shutting the door so loudly he jumps in shock when it closes. The sick boy looks towards the TV, his expression softening and breathing slowing down. He sighs and shakes his head, the slightly angry look on Hongjoong's face makes him feel really guilty. He reaches for the mug on the table and takes a sip before slowly getting up from the couch, gritting his teeth when his head spins a little, everything feels so hot and unsteady.

He grabs the fuzzy blanket Hongjoong brought him, wrapping it around his overheated body and heading into his and Hongjoong's bedroom. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before slowly opening the door.

"Hongjoong ah."

He says and the leader turns his head, slowly pulling out his earphones. He raises a brow at the older before turning back to the laptop screen. Seonghwa pouts, slowly closing the door and walking over to the younger. He sits on the bed, still wrapped in his blanket, looking at the wall for a second before looking over his shoulder at Hongjoong. He frowns and pouts deeper, laying down next to him, cuddling into and poking his side with his fingers.

"Hongjoong ah."

He repeats, slowly sitting up. Hongjoong looks up from the screen through his lashes, a smirk making it's way onto his face. Seonghwa rolls his eyes, taking the laptop and setting it onto the nightstand. He lifts one of Hongjoong's arms, placing it over his shoulders and resting his head on the boy's chest.

"I'm sorry..."

Seonghwa whispers, his hand coming up to play with the buttons on Hongjoong's shirt. The younger cracks a smile, his hand caressing the vocalist's shoulder slightly. The older continues in his apologies, murmuring most of them into the leader's chest but Hongjoong understands.

"I didn't mean it, you can touch me all you want."

Seonghwa says before freezing for a second. Hongjoong snickers making Seonghwa look up at him.

"No wait, I didn't mean that!"

The older rushes out, covering his face with his hands, feeling the blood rush to his cheeks at an incredible pace. Hongjoong laughs, removing Seonghwa's hands and shifting so the other's head is resting on his thighs. He strokes the boy's hair gently, looking down into his eyes.

"I get you, it's fine baby."

Seonghwa flushes more at the petname, pouting up at Hongjoong.

"Stop being cute!"

The younger laughs a little, patting his hair. Seonghwa looks up at him as Hongjoong slowly starts running his fingers through his hair, scratching his scalp with his finger nails oh-so slightly. Seonghwa groans but the younger shushes him with a laugh and a stop of his hand.

"Shut it, you know you like it."

Seonghwa rolls his eyes but closes them shortly after, breathing slowly through his nose. He feels himself slowly drifting off to sleep when Hongjoong shakes his shoulder. He groans louder, cracking open an eye to look at him.

"Babe, as much as I love you, I can't feel my legs anymore, so please..."

Hongjoong moves his head and Seonghwa sits up, looking back and laying down onto the pillows when Hongjoong moves out of the way.

"Don't fall asleep on me yet, Hwa."

Hongjoong says, reaching for his laptop and searching around for a movie Seonghwa likes before setting it on his chair and turning so they can both see. Seonghwa hums happily, turning so he's facing the screen. The rapper watches the movie while supporting his body on his elbow for a little bit before laying down and looking at Seonghwa's back.

Hongjoong moves closer, pressing himself flush against the vocalist. Just because he's a little shorter than Seonghwa doesn't mean he can't be the big spoon once in a while, besides, he knows how much the older loves being a little spoon.

Hongjoong sneaks under the blanket Seonghwa hasn't put down since he brought it to him and wraps his arms around the sick boy's waist, resting his head against his back, not really interested in the movie he chose and Seonghwa was most probably still watching. After a few minutes of comfortable silence filled with their steady breathing and the movie playing in the background the older slowly are carefully turns over, fitting one arm under his head and the other over Hongjoong's torso.

The rapper looks at him in surprise but smiles when he notices Seonghwa's eyes are closed. He quickly kisses Seonghwa's forehead, making the vocalist smile. The older fits his head in the crook of the leader's neck while sighing deeply, his fingers tangling in Hongjoong's shirt. Hongjoong smiles, bringing Seonghwa closer by his waist while his other hand adjusts the blanket thrown over their bodies. He gently kisses the side of the boy's head, having him asleep and softly snoring into his neck in no time.

Hongjoong smiles softly, reaching from under the blanket to turn off the movie and shut his laptop. He lays his arm back down, rubbing the vocalist's back soothingly before closing his eyes himself. A little nap never hurt nobody.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter? (@ateezlvruwu)  
> I'd love to be friends ^^


End file.
